SoulAlly Hanna : Nulgath VS Dage
by SoulAlly Hanna
Summary: The war between Dage The Evil is about to start, but so is an internal battle on Nulgath's forces over one being: SoulAlly Hanna. Her new apprentice is stronger then her last and wishes only to protect her and gain her powers. But Solo refuses to let the demon-girl live.
1. intro

Hanna looked around. Was this the first time she had no orders from the Good side of Lore's population? It seemed to her that the day was only long awaited. War was about to begin.

SoulAlly Hanna : Nulgath VS Dage

Special

Insipid by:

Oversoul: Act I Dage VS Nulgath (Ending Credits)

AQWorlds event: Dage VS Nulgath


	2. Chapter 1

"It seems, that we have taken a larger risk then we imagined, mistress." Jemma said, pointing out a large mark on a map before her.

"Dage is nothing to Nulgath." Hanna stated, power mad rage in her eyes. "Let him and his 'army' come. The more souls we devour, the stronger our master and I become."

Jemma tilted her head at her mistress.

"Hmm... Dage knows more then he says he does, but..." Hanna looked down at Jemma. "But, I know someone else like that, don't I, Jemma Griffen?"

She stood, blade in hand. "You know, all this time, I saw you planing this war with your... master. How DEAR you betray me, Apprentice. After all the power you have gained? After I FREED you from that Chaotic FOOLS control?"

Jemma fell back. "No... No! It's not like that, mistress!" She said. "I am LOYAL to you and Nulgath! I would NEVER betray you, never!"

Hanna stood over her apprentice. "I wish I could believe you, ChaosWeaver."

She looked at the Half-Spider Chaos-Girl's hand. The Sprite Loom was cracked. She was unable to defend herself.

"This is no fun..." Hanna mattered. "I want a challenge from you, tarter!"

She tossed her a sword. Dark blue and black. It was from Dage The Evil. From the time he was Nulgath's apprentice. Before he betrayed him.

Jemma scrambled to her feet, grabbing the blade. She stood her ground, eyes filled with fear.

"You were wrong to mess with me, Jemma." Hanna stated. "Let's end this now, so I can help MY master win this war."

She charged at the girl. Jemma jumped out of the way of her mistress in a back-flip.

Landing, Jemma locked eyes with Hanna. Blade in hand.

"Don't see why it matters." She muttered. "Dage will still win, with or with out me!"

She charged.

Hanna stood her ground, blade by her side. At the last second, she turned, blades clashing. She clung to the spider-girls back and grinned.

Jemma grabbed Hanna's hand, yanking it off of her, making the demon flip over, her blade falling next to her.

Jumping up, Hanna unleashed her claws, running towards Jemma at full speed.

"You got stronger, little girl!" She yelled as Jemma jumped out of the way. "Good!"

Jemma raised her eyebrow. "You have a strange way of looking at things, 'mistress.'"

Her blade blocked blow after blow from the Demon-Vampire as she was slowly pushed back.

"It's to bad that it wont save you!"

Dage looked up. It was... a dream? Of a living being? No. It was... a memory. Jemma and Hanna are real. Jemma, like him, broke away from her "mentor". She had joined his army, but fell just days ago. For that, Hanna would pay.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zee stood up as Asmodeus walked in the room. Yet another unknowing fly in SoulAlly Hanna's web of lies. Soon he'd figure it out, if he had any mind at all. Jemma sure didn't...

"You!" Zee yelled. "What brings you here?"

Like he didn't know. This was MEANT to be the strongest cell in the underworld, but to Hanna it was more or less a training room. Nothing could keep her locked away.

"I'm here to train!" Asmodeus said, grinning. "I hear there is a great Evil behind these walls."

"So powerful, not even Nulgath can control..." It was a mercenary named Solo who said this. The one who had finally locked Hanna away.

Asmodeus shrugged. "The more power they have to give me, the better. Now, step aside, guard, or I will be forced to MAKE you."

Zee looked at Solo, who had been sitting down since her shift started. He backed away from the cell door. Better to live another day, now that war was coming.

Asmodeus walked into the cell, eyes on a dark shape at the back of it. Hanna was curled up in the corner, as if she was in pain.

"You called me, Demon?" He muttered, not blinking.

"Yes..." Hanna said. She was sad about something. That was a first. "War is coming, right?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, Asmodeus." Hanna muttered, wonderingly. "What are your plans for this war? How will you defeat Dage The Evil?"

"Well..." Asmodeus started.

The door closed. Zee scowled. Why did Hanna ALWAYS do that? Now he would never know why she was so hated. So... feared. What had she done? Was... was Nugath afraid of her too? So many questions he wanted to know about. Who was she, anyway?

"She's not even from this world..." Solo muttered, not looking at Zee. "She came as but a small girl. Was raised here, in the underworld to be the GREATEST of Nulgath troops. That she was. But far to uncontrollable."

"Un... controllable?" Zee gulped.

"Like I said before; not even Nulgath can control her."

Zee shivered. "And... why is she locked away?" He asked, starting to wish he'd never wanted to know.

Solo looked at him, her red hair falling over one cat like eye. "I don't know." She said.

Zee remained looking at the mercenary. She'd been the only one who knew how to trap Hanna. The only one who knew she would stay in this cell. The ONLY one who know anything about her. As long as she was alive, Hanna would be weakened.

Asmodeus stood up in a second of the comment.

"What?" He yelled. "You MUST be mistaken. Surely..."

"Huss, Apprentice." Hanna cooed. "We must be the ONLY ones who know."

She placed the blade in it's case again.

"But... how will she do it? When?" Asmodeus was shocked.

"I can not tell you what I do not know." Hanna closed her eyes, leaning on the wall for support. "All I can tell you is this; she has grown in power. She... knows more about me now then she did back then. Solo will not stop until her mission is complete..."

"Is there anything I can do, Hanna?"

"It has not yet been done, has it?" She grinned. "There is ONE thing you can do."

Zee walked down the hall to the main cavern. He knew so much more now. The rumors he'd heard... weren't even close to being true. No wonder Solo was so well protected. That Hanna was only allowed 1 apprentice at a time. The two needed such in order to keep balance.

"Hey, Zee!"

Zee looked up. It was Deathoc. The young spirit was STILL looking for his sister. Poor boy still didn't know the truth.

"Hi." Zee muttered.

"How'd ya shift go?" Deathoc asked, smiling kindly.

Of everyone down here, Zee was the only one who talked to Deathoc. He just seemed so... Good. Sure not someone you'd expect to be here of all places during a war prep. But despite his weak, kind, and sweet looks, Zee had seen a very strong fighter in this spirit. He would serve they're master well.

"So?" He asked again. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing." Zee said, smiling at him. "Just the new apprentice."

"Who this time?" Deathoc was ALWAYS interested in this. Zee wondered if he wanted to be Hanna's apprentice one day.

"Asmodeus."

"Asmodeus? Really? Huh. Who'd of guessed."

He looked at the ground for a moment, thinking.

"Say, Zee?" He asked at last.

"What?" Zee looked back at him.

"Do you think... that Hanna may know where Jen is?" Deathoc looked at Zee longingly.

Zee didn't know what to say. His sister... was not coming back. How could he tell him this? He may be a fighter, but his mind was weak. Jen know this. Thats why she...

"Places, everyone!" Came the booming voice of a Blood Fiend. "Your lord and master, Nulgath, will be here with in moments."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Solo sat down, eyes on the hallway. How she wished to be at the war prep. But... to many people made it hard to keep track of her. She knew how to handle herself, sure, but if it got out of hand...

She stopped thinking about it. She may as well DO something about it. But what? It's not like she could give Klunk the slip!

She looked around the room. It wasn't much, but it was a room. She had her bags, plenty of food, and more books then she knew what to do with. Along one side of what Solo guessed was a wall were her weapons; a One-Eyed Rune Blade, something that was meant to be a dagger, a mage staff that had seen better days, and her best, The Blade of Pain. How she'd gotten that, no one knew.

She picked up the small blade and held it for a moment. She knew a thing or two about battling. Why would no one let her battle in the upcoming war?

"You looking for something to do?" Came a male's voice she knew.

"How did you get in here, Asmodeus?" She muttered, blade in hand, ready to strike.

"I would tell you, but that would be no fun at all!" Asmodeus grinned. "Guess."

Solo looked at him for a moment, thinking. If she timed it right, she could cut his wings and make a break for the door.

"Well... your Hanna's apprentice, so she must have sent you..." She stood, walking around him as she spoke. "You have wings, so you can fly... and you... hmm..."

Asmodeus couldn't help but chuckle at her unsureness. "And I can teleport!"

Solo stepped back."No wonder you got past Klunk!"

Her eyes wondered. So much for cutting his wings. It wouldn't matter even if she did! He's still find her. She needed a new plan.

"Do you know why I'm here, little cat-girl?" Asmodeus couldn't stop grinning.

"She wants out." Solo muttered. "And I am the only thing in her way..."

He just looked at her. He knew exactly what was going on, didn't he? But... he still had a lot to learn.

"She knows I'm going to kill her."

He stopped grinning. "Yes. And I won't let that happen!"

Hanna stood up, weakly. Asmodeus would be in Solo's chambers by now. Now all that was left was for her to be free. Time to make that happen.

She walked over to the door, wings flapping a little as she moved.

"You made a poor move, master..." She muttered, hand flat on the door-frame. "Everyone's at the war prep, and no one if here to keep me locked up."

She closed her eyes, thinking about the war.

"Now, it's my time to battle for you!"

She spreed her wings, a burst of darkness filling the room and turning the cell in on itself. The door melted before her.

She grinned darkly. "Nothing can help you now, Dage The Evil!" She giggled evilly. "Prepare for your DOOM!"

Solo ran down the halls, Klunk close behind her. When had Asmodeus become this strong?

Asmodeus clung to his wing as he ran after the red-haired cat-girl and her protector. Right when his plan on killing Solo was about to become reality, Klunk had to come it and toss him into a wall. And to top it off, Solo soon slashed his wing! So much for another plan.

"Solo." He cooed. "Stop running away, little girl."

Solo looked back. He was right behind them! "Never!" She hissed, trying to run faster.

The two continued running, despite the fact that Solo's leg still hadn't fully healed from her battle with Hanna, until they came to a dead end in the caverns terrain.

"You have GOT to be kidding me..." She muttered.

"Klunk protect Cat Girl!" Klunk commanded, taking up a defensive stand in front of Solo.

Solo stood in shock as the two charged at each other.

"Asmodeus!" She yelled, voice shaking. "This battle in yours and mine!"

Asmodeus stopped, sliding out of the way of Klunk, making him almost with the wall with the speed he was running at.

"Oh, look." He grinned. "She DOES have some fight in her after all. OK, we'll do it your way, but in MY place!"

Solo gulped. "Where would that be?"

There was a blinding light, and a feeling of falling. Solo closed her eyes and tilted her head to try and block out the light. When it dulled, she was in Hanna's cell! Well, what was left of it.

"She... she's gone..." She muttered to herself.

"Yes, she is."

"Where will she go?"

"Where ever she wishes."

As she was about to face her adversary, a stabbing pain came over her. She looked down to see his claws retracting from her skin.

"It was never my blade for you, Solo." Asmodeus said, lowing the girl to the floor. "Not after you gave my mentor this same treatment."

The room around them faded. Solo felt her body slacken and almost rest. So this was what death felt like. It was... peaceful.

She looked around to see a large gateway. A woman in wight stood before it. But... she couldn't move.

"Wha..." Solo grounded as she felt like she was sinking into the cloud beneath her.

Asmodeus's voice broke into her mind.

"Nor a normal death." He said. "Time you saw what is TRULY in store for you!"

"What do you mean? Tell me!"

She screamed.

Then she was still.

Asmodeus dropped her lifeless body as he stood.

"You were never meant to find peace. Your soul has been sent to a realm only Hanna and her students can control. HER realm."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hanna adjusted her skirt. This wasn't just a normal meeting for her new apprentice. He was about to meet their master; Nulgath. Were her aid necessary, she wanted to look her best.

Asmodeus stood, waiting. Why had he been called here? Was him trouble for killing Solo? Klunk would have told Nulgath about that, for sure!

After a while of waiting, Nulgath entered the room, and from Asmodeus's position on the ground, he seemed to be grinning. Klunk stood next to him.

"I heard you killed someone, Asmodeus." Nulgath said in a tone that was extremely hard to read.

"Y...Yes, sir." Asmodeus replied, unsure.

"Interesting..." He stopped for a moment, thinking. Then he looked back at Asmodeus. "You have been training from someone, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Who?"

That was her cue. Hanna strode in the room in a half flirty and half come-near-me-and-die way. She was in her normal black tube-top, skirt, and high-heeled boots that clashed somewhat with her red hair and yes. Her gray skin seemed darker in this light.

"He has been learning from ME." She announced, boldly, flipping her hair back away from her eyes.

At that, Nulgath grinned wider. "Ah, look. If it isn't SoulAlly Hanna. Or was it DoomSoulAlly Hanna? I forget what they call you now." He chuckled slightly.

"Just..." Hanna stopped herself from her normal lines. This was no human who would never understand. This was Nulgath; her master in all ways. "It is whatever you wish it to be." She bowed.

"Yes, yes it is." Nulgath said in the same unreadable tone as before.

He took a step closer to the two. "Who was it, Asmodeus? The one you killed?"

"Sir?" Asmodeus blinked. Didn't Klunk tell him?

"He knows who it was, he just needs you to tell him, so he can tell you what he knows." Hanna sighed. She'd just noticed the crack in her left horn had never healed itself.

"I don't care what you look like, Hanna." Nulgath stated, bluntly. "Now, back to what you were saying, Asmodeus?" He ran his clawed fingers down a weapon next to him that made Asmodeus shuder with envy.

"Solo, sir." He finally replied.

"Good..." Nulgath grinned again. "It was about time."

"OK, now I am lost..." Hanna muttered, still hurting somewhat from his blunt words.

"Your powers were weakening, correct?"

"Yes, master."

"And Solo was growing stronger, yes?"

"Yes, master Nulgath."

Asmodeus stoop silently for a moment.

"What you mean to say is that Solo was taking power from Hanna?" He muttered.

"Exactly."Nulgath replied, his eyes never leaving the blade for a moment. "If you hadn't taken her down, I would have sent some else."

"So... that weakness I felt was... her?" Hanna asked herself, thinking for a moment. "Perhaps it was right of me to escape when I did. But..."

"Zee The Legend knows of this plan, just not of WHO you are." It was Asmodeus of all people to say this.

"Wha..." Hanna stepped back for a moment.

Asmodeus grinned. "What? You really think I didn't know?"

"I don't feel so good..." Hanna didn't like this. She was his MENTOR! He shouldn't know more then her. It already bad she was being ignored by Nulgath!

Asmodeus walked over to Nulgath, eyes on the blade.

"You've done well playing your part." Nulgsth said, looking at Asmodeus now.

Only now did Hanna recognize the weapon, The Oblivion Blade of Nulgath. She was anything but pleased by this.

"Thank you, master." Asmodeus bowed, hands held above his head as Nulgath gave him the blade.


End file.
